


We’re not just broken

by soul_3aterslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_3aterslut/pseuds/soul_3aterslut
Summary: You join the scouts in an attempt to live for yourself- I know ironic since you can die at any moment- but what happens when humanities strongest soldier hates everything you do and tries to break you piece by piece
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first work so i hope you enjoy <3  
> Also disclaimer some things may happen in this story that I have not tagged this is your warning, everything comes from my fucked up brain, if you don’t like that feel free to stop reading. When you see ‘’ that is your inner monologue/ thoughts

* * *

Not every story has a happy ending.

* * *

> Sometimes not everything has an explanation. Life isn’t fair no matter how much we want it to be. You knew this of course, growing up you had more traumatic experiences than anyone should. However you still managed to make it. But that story’s for another time. You weren’t really the type to dwell on the past, really whatever happened happened and there’s nothing you could do about it but move on. Now you were in the scout regiment taking back what little life you had left back. Today was your first day, you were moving your stuff into your room in the scout HQ. It didn’t take you as long to unpack as everyone else seeing as though you had far less stuff. It didn’t bother you though, ‘ _keeping up with everything is a hassle_.’ You just needed the basic necessities. With that being said after you placed everything in its designated place you grabbed your toiletries and headed to the community showers. Boys and girls had to share but you didn’t mind as long as it was kept somewhat clean. That was your thing you were kind of a neat freak you supposed you were a product of your environment since you were raised to keep things pristine and tidy. You must’ve spaced out because the next thing you know is bumping into someone and falling flat on your butt. “Watch where you’re going asshole” you hissed at the man who knocked you down. He was maybe two inches taller than you, he had rough features and dark hair with an undercut. “You were in the way” he replied coldly and walked away. You scoffed and turn back whispering curses under your breath however you were unaware the man heard every one of them. After your shower you dried off and headed back to your room and changed into an oversized shirt and shorts for the night. Just as you slipped on your shorts the door busted open and in walked a girl with tied back brown hair and freckles. ‘ _If i wasn’t straight i’d totally go for her’_. “You must be my roommate” she said cooly. “H-huh oh yea i’m y/n” you stuttered. “Ymir” she replied. “Are you coming to dinner?” you asked. She just replied with a nod and followed you to the mess hall. After you got your food you sat at a table with Ymir and a couple others you found out to be Bertoldt, Reiner, Krista, and Jean. After engaging in pointless conversation with the group your attention turned to the group of people just arriving. Among them was no other than the rude asshole that had knocked into you earlier. Jean must’ve noticed you staring because just as you turned back he said “Aw looks like y/n’s got a crush on the captain.” ‘ _What? Captain? What is he talking about?’_ You decided to ask instead of being left confused. “Oi Jean, what do you mean captain” you deadpanned. He looked at you and bursted out laughing along with some of the others. “The short guy with the ‘I hate everything’ expression” said Ymir “Thats captain Levi, you know humanities strongest soldier?” she continued. ‘ _Oh fuck that means...’ “_ I’m such a fucking idiot” you muttered. Everyone looked at you with a concerned expression as you buried your face in your hands muttering curses over and over. After you were done you looked up at the group, you took a deep breath and explained the events that occurred on your way to the showers. After you explained everything they all stared silently at you until finally someone spoke up. “Yep you’re fucked” Reiner said as he stood up to empty his tray. The others looked at you sympathetically and got up to do the same. You sat for a minute ~~thinking~~ praying that he hadn’t remembered the encounter you two had. After that you got up and dumped your tray and left for your room but what you didn’t know was a pair of dull gray eyes followed you out.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day you woke up to Ymir’s hands on your shoulders shaking you to wake up. “What time is it?” you mumbled half awake. “Almost 7 lets go before we’re late to training” she hissed. Hearing those words you shot up with fear. ‘ _I already insulted the captain and now i’m gonna be late could this get any worse_ ’ You noticed Ymir struggling to get ready too at least you wouldn’t be late alone. You hurried up and threw on your uniform and bolted out the door with Ymir close behind you. You got to the training field just as the captain was about to look your way. You hoped he hadn’t noticed your tardiness but you knew that wasn’t the case as he turned and walked towards you and your equally late roommate. ‘ _Fuck fuck fuck, I just can’t catch a break can I?”_ As he got closer your heart began to beat faster don’t get me wrong you weren’t scared of anyone but humanities strongest soldier might’ve made you sweat a little bit. After all its not just anyone who can go toe to toe with countless titans and come back in one piece. When he finally got to you, you gave him a salute and looked straight ahead. “Tch, pathetic” he said nonchalantly. “Excuse me?” you scoffed not sure if you heard him right. “I said you’re pathetic _brat“_ he responded. You were not about to let him embarrass you without giving him a piece of your mind, in hindsight that might’ve been the best idea. “What’s your problem?” you spat looking at him with piercing e/c eyes. He may be your superior but you take disrespect from no one. “You’re my problem” he replied “you think the rules don’t apply to you, do you think you’re special? Are you used to getting your way? Well you won’t here” he continued. Before you could say anything he grabbed you by the throat and squeezed. “I don’t know where you come from but its disrespectful to be late. Don’t. Let. It. Happen. Again.” he said as he gripped tighter on your neck making you grab his hands in a futile attempt to remove them. Suddenly he pushed you back releasing your neck causing you to cough trying to regain your breath. “Fuck you” you wheezed as he was walking away. He turned back to you on the ground on your knees and elbows and kicked you hard in your stomach. All of the other soldiers watched in awe as you toppled over gripping the side he kicked. “After training you’re going to give me 20 laps around HQ for insubordination soldier” he spat as he walked away to begin training. Ymir and another girl quickly helped you to your feet making sure you were ok before they went to join the rest of the soldiers. Still grabbing your stomach you went with the others. Sure the kick to the stomach hurt but you’ve endured way worse, no the thing that really hurt was your dignity. No one had ever disrespected you and walked away untouched, captain or not you were gonna find a way to get him back. The rest of training went by fairly fast, all you really did was review everything you learned in the cadet corps. After everyone went in for dinner you were left by yourself to do your laps as the sun started to go down. You’re stamina wasn’t the best but you managed. After you were done you headed to the mess hall for some water before your shower. No one was in there so you assumed dinner was over not that you cared, if you ate something right now it would come back up from running for so long. You chugged a couple glasses of water and returned to your room to grab your stuff to shower. Technically it was past curfew but you were not about to go to sleep covered in sweat and dirt from training. If you got caught out you could make up and excuse no big deal. After you grabbed your things you hurried to the shower and were sure to clean yourself thoroughly. After you got out you slipped on a oversized tee and some sweat pants. Trying to hurry back to your room stealthily you tiptoed up the stairs only to find _heichou_ himself waiting for you by your door. You mentally cursed the universe for giving you really shitty luck. As you approached the door the captain stared at you, gray eyes shooting through you as your heart sped up. He stared for what seemed like forever before speaking. “I knew you were stupid runt but I didn’t think you were this stupid” he deadpanned. You couldn’t help but chuckle a little before he grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the wall. “Something funny _brat_?” he whispered in your ear causing you to shiver. You didn’t answer causing him to grip tighter on one wrist as his other hand grabbed your throat. You let out an involuntary moan at this and you mentally face palmed as his eyes lit up signaling he heard you. ‘ _Am I cursed or something... how do things just keep getting worse?’_ “I believe I asked you a question _brat”_ he cooed in your ear. “N-no sir nothings funny” you replied hoarsely from the lack of oxygen. You squirmed in his grip trying to break free but he just held you in place harder staring ~~at you~~ no through you. It’s like he was looking into every fiber of your being which was rather creepy but in a hot way? You were supposed to be mad but your lady parts didn’t get the memo. Trying to end this rather embarrassing encounter you squirmed harder under his gaze but he didn’t loosen up. He grabbed your wrists together on top of your head with one hand as the other stayed at your neck. He took his knee and put it between your thighs rubbing against your clit. You let out another moan causing you to blush. ‘ _Fuck fuck fuck y/n pull it together’_ Hearing you again Levi scoffed. “Keep your perversions to yourself _brat_ ” he whispered pushing back off of you. You wanted to tell him off but you’d already been embarrassed enough for one day. “20 more laps tomorrow for breaking curfew” he stated. “Whatever” you muttered just loud enough for him to hear. “And for that come to my office after lunch tomorrow” he said as he walked away not giving you a chance to respond. ‘Great y/n now you have to spend even more time with the fucker.’ Walking in your room you plopped down on your bed with a sigh knowing tomorrow is gonna be a long day and this was only the beginning.
> 
> * * *


	2. His office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the embarrassing encounters you had been summoned to Levi’s office. You attempt to tell him off and knock his ego down a bit but what happens when you underestimate how far he’ll go to degrade you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii:) I just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and just taking time to read my work. I honestly appreciate it so much<3   
> Also I know my chapters are kinda filled so would you like me to shorten them or no??

* * *

> You were sure to not be late for training today so you woke up early. Not that you got that much sleep anyways, you were thinking about what happened last night. ‘ _Does he think i’m attracted to him cuz he heard me moan?’_ you cringed at the thought. The last thing you needed was for him to try and use what he heard against you. I mean it doesn’t mean anything, sure he’s hot in an emo kind way but you could never fall for someone like him. His ego is so big he has to be compensating for something, especially with his height. Anyways to start the day off you headed to the showers before breakfast to calm your thoughts. Your problems seem minuscule compared to humanities impending extinction from man eating monsters but oh well. You finished up your shower and went to dry off. When you went to grab your clothes you left on the bench outside the stalls you ran into a green eyed boy with fluffy brown hair. He stood and stared at you for a minute probably distracted by seeing you in just a towel. “Uh hey” you said snapping him out of his thoughts. “W-what, oh hey” he said blushing. You couldn’t lie he was kinda cute. “I’m y/n” you cooed. “Eren, Eren Yeager” he said shyly. “Nice to meet you Eren” you said grabbing your clothes for today. You dropped your towel staring at him before he quickly turned around as red spread across his cheeks. You could’ve swore the poor boy was gonna have a nosebleed. “What’s the matter Eren?” you said coyly as you slipped on your f/c bra and panties. “Never seen a girl naked before? You can look you know” you chuckled. ‘While i’m here I might as well have some fun before I get eaten by a titan’. “Yes i’ve seen a girl naked before you just caught me off guard” he responded turning around. You noticed a smirk grazed his face as he watched you throw on your uniform. “Well it was nice to meet you Eren, ill see you around” you said grabbing your stuff and heading back to your room. “Yea see you around” you heard him call after you as he went to go fix the tightness in his pants. You quickly put your stuff away and went to wake Ymir so she wouldn’t be late again even though you were the only on who got in trouble last time. You waited for her to get ready and the two of you headed to the mess hall together. You grabbed your food which consisted of bread and oatmeal and went to join the group of others. As you sat you noticed the boys having an “interesting” debate over which girl was the easiest to get into bed. There wasn’t a lot of possibilities but it was between Petra and Sasha (if there as food involved of course). You just scoffed and went back to eating. You noticed that Ymir and Krista stuck together most of the time. You didn’t know much about your roommate but you didn’t have to be smart to know she’s not “a social butterfly.” But for some reason that changed around Krista. You didn’t want to interrupt them so you stayed quiet and observed everyone else in the mess hall. You noticed the brown haired boy you met earlier sitting with a raven haired girl with a stoic expression and a blonde boy. He noticed you staring and winked at, you the black haired girl noticed and looked at you out of what looked like jealousy? ‘ _Is that his girlfriend or something? she seems mad’_ Oh well you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You just rolled your eyes playfully at the boy and ignored her. After everyone was done you met outside, today you’d be going over hand to hand combat instructed by no other than shorty himself. Everyone was to break up into groups of two and practice sparring. Luckily you got paired up the blonde haired boy who sat next to Eren earlier. You knew he wouldn’t be a challenge. No matter how hard he tried or how many times he came at you he couldn’t land a hit. You expected just as much but you couldn’t help be disappointed at the lack of a challenge you were put up against. You decided to take a break seeing as though this was getting no where. As the two of you sat by a tree you were fighting next to Armin spoke. “You’re really good i’m sorry you’re not being challenged going up against me” he said looking down at the grass. “Don’t worry about it, i’m sure you’ll get better” you said lightly punching him in the arm. He just laughed and you took it as a thank you. Before you two could get back to sparring captain Levi approached the two of you. You both quickly stood up giving him a salute. “What is going on here” he asked “I don’t remember telling you to stop” he continued. Before you could speak up Armin did. “Sorry sir, we’ll get back to work right away” he responded. He looked like he was gonna pee himself. “Tch, that’s not what I asked _brat_ ” he hissed looking at you. “I asked what is going on here, why do you think you get to take a break when no one else is?” he hissed. By now you knew he could care less about Armin his problem was with you. “Well _sir_ ” you said slightly irritated. “I figured since Armin couldn’t land a hit on me and was getting nowhere we might as well stop before I actually hurt the kid” you responded. “So that’s what this is about?” he asked. “You think you’re too good to train like everyone else?” he spat. You could tell something you did pressed a button but you couldn’t tell why.You certainly didn’t need this training. In the cadet corps you passed hand to hand combat with flying colors even against and opponent far more skilled than Armin. If he wanted to be a dick then two can play at that game. “With all due respect _sir”_ you hissed. “That’s not what I meant. All i’m saying is there’s no point in this exercise if there’s no challenge” you finished. Before you could blink he grabbed you by the throat again. ’ _This hoe must have a choking kink or something.’ “_ If you want a challenge go back to kindergarten, that should be challenging enough for _you_ ” he spat gripping tighter around your neck. You knew fighting back would make him angrier so you just took it. By now everyone was watching you be assaulted by the captain yet again. He pushed you back causing you to stumble into Armin but he made sure you didn’t fall. As the captain walked away he told Eren to switch partners with you so now you’d be fighting the jealous girl from earlier. ‘ _This is gonna be fun.’_ After sparring for a while you both finished tied and out of breath. At least she and everyone else knew you could hold your own but you’ve got to admit that was the challenge you were looking for. After fighting you went to catch up with your group. They praised to for being able to keep up with Mikasa. All you could do was laugh. You tried to eat slowly because you dreaded what came next. After eating you dumped your tray and headed to the captains office.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Name and business?” he called from behind the door after you knocked. “F/n l/n, and you told me to see you after lunch” you replied. “Come in” he said nonchalantly. So you did, you opened the door and immediately the smell of lemon and cedar hit you nose. You noticed his office was mostly bare besides a small couch, some almost empty bookshelves, and his desk with a small oil lamp burning on top. You walked up to his desk and gave him a half assed salute. Not like he cared, he knew you didn’t like him anyways. The whole time you were standing he didn’t bother looking up from the paper work he had started long before you got there. “Sit” he said coldly still writing. You did as he asked sitting in the leather chair in front of him. You watched his hand move diligently as he finished the paperwork in front of him. You observed his face and noticed that he seemed serene. He appeared to be so calm and it was nothing like how he was when his hands were around your throat. It was like he was a completely different person than he was before. During your encounters you noticed how he looked at you, it was like he was a predator and you were his prey. For some reason he hated you and you didn’t know why. Could all of it have been from where you bumped into each other in the hall? No there’s no way he could hate you for that so what was his problem? Whatever it was it would have to wait. Levi finished his paperwork and placed it in a drawer before turning his gaze to you. The same cold gray eyes as before looked at you causing a shiver to go down your spine. You knew he was no longer calm. He stood up from his seat and walked to the door and locked it. ‘ _He’s just doing that for privacy right...?’_ As he walked back a lump formed your throat you knew this couldn’t be good. He stopped on the side of you and leaned with his back against the desk. You didn’t want to see the way he looked at you so you stared at the floor. “For such a mediocre soldier you sure have a lot of audacity” he said. ‘ _ME? You’re the one who assaults me every five fucking seconds.’ “_ S-sir?” you stuttered. He grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him while he squeezed your face together. You didn’t dare try to move him off of you. “You heard me _brat_ , you think you’re better than everyone and that tough girl facade only goes to prove how weak you are” he spat. “You’ve been quite defiant” he continued. “Being late, breaking curfew, disrespecting your superiors, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the eye rolls and half assed salutes” he said. You couldn’t talk even if you wanted to so you knew he wasn’t finished making his point. “My question for you l/n is what do you think your consequence should be?” he said squeezing your jaw harder. “What? Nothing to say?” he spat. There was no use trying to answer him so you just stared blankly till he chose a punishment for you. “Hmm, no answer? ok I guess i’ll have to decide for you then _brat_ ” he stated. Switching his hand placement from your jaw to your hair, he tugged so he could reach your ear. This wasn’t inherently sexual but once again your lady parts said other wise. ‘ _Fuck I really gotta get laid this is ridiculous.’ “_ Get on your knees” he whispered. ‘ _Im sorry what... did I hear him right?’ “_ I-i” you croaked before being cut off by him forcing you off the chair and onto your knees. You wanted to do something but you knew in every scenario he would win so you went along with it. He looked down at you with disinterest as he grabbed your jaw again and stuck his fingers in your mouth pressing down till tears fell. “No punishment will be enough to tame that attitude of yours so from now on I own you” he stated. ‘ _Own me what the fuck is he talking about.’ “_ You are to do everything I say when I say it you belong to me now” he hissed as he used his thumb to brush your tears. He then removed his fingers finally giving you a chance to speak. “And if I refuse” you said as you wiped your mouth finally getting to your feet again. “Refuse?” he scoffed “it wasn’t a question _brat_ you’re mine now” he said. ‘ _What the fuck am I gonna do now.’_ Deciding you would deal with whatever problems came with this later you accepted (not that you had any choice) and asked if you could be dismissed to run the laps he assigned. He said yes and you went and ran by your solitude thinking about everything that happened in his office.


	3. Next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had hoped Levi had forgotten about your punishment after not seeing him for two weeks. What happens when he over hears you talking about him with your friends and decides to call your bluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) sorry this chapter is late and shorter than usual school is kicking my ass. But enjoy my lovely’s.<3  
> PSA this chapter has smut so if you don’t like that stop reading when you get to Levis room.

> * * *
> 
> A couple weeks had gone by and you figured that either Levi was busy or he forgot about the whole “owning you thing”. You hoped it was the latter, you were no ones pet. Especially his. The thought of him barking illogical orders at you and you obeying him no question didn’t really sit right with you. During the time you’ve been in the scouts you’ve basically met everyone even commander Erwin. He seemed like a decent enough person and you had no clue how he put up with Levi of all people. 
> 
> Aside from the usual training, soldier life had treated you ok. You got to take today off and relax or go into town with what little pay you got. It wasn’t that bad, you suppose something is better than nothing. You decided to walk around HQ and enjoy the sights it had to offer, there’s only so much you can see being trapped behind the walls. During your walk you noticed a tree on a hill that over looked the castle. A perfect spot to spend your alone time. You sat in the shade and enjoyed the sounds of nature while watching all the people come and go from the base. You stayed till the sun went down and watched the stars for a bit before you decided to head back for dinner. 
> 
> Once you arrived you grabbed your food and sat as you normally did with the others. As you were eating you noticed the captain walk in with his squad and you looked away hoping he didn’t see you. Thinking you were in the clear you engaged in the tables conversation as you ate. Today’s discussion was a rather interesting debate of “smash or pass.” Ymir passed on Jean, Jean smashed on Mikasa, Bertoldt smashed on Reiner, and Krista passed on Armin. The only one left to go was you and of course Jean asked you about Levi. You could admit that he was hot for a 30 year old but his personality ruined it. You said pass and threw a couple insults in for good measure, unbeknownst that certain midget could hear you.
> 
> As to not waste your only off day you kept indulging in the social interaction and were actually having fun talking to your comrades. During said conversation talking about nothing in particular you felt a hand on your shoulder and you signaled for them to wait till you finished talking. Let’s just say that was a bad idea. They gripped your shoulder even tighter until you finally acknowledged who it was. The interruption didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group as they all stopped to watch the drama unfold.
> 
> ”Can I help you sir?” you asked with a hint of attitude. “My office now” he said with a monotoned voice walking away. ‘ _Again? What did I even do this time? I just think he gets off on embarrassing me’ “_ What is your problem” you spat. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards you with an eerie look in his eyes. “You do not want to do this right now _brat”_ he hissed. “I gave you an order, do not make me repeat myself” he continued walking towards you. ‘ _Oh hell no he does not get to treat me like this’_ “I don’t know who you think you are but you don’t get to walk all over me just to make your own miserable life better” you announced. Without a word he closed the distance between you two and grabbed you by your hair dragging you towards his office. Instead of going quietly you struggled in his grip trying to free yourself. In order to get yourself out of this predicament you took his arm and tried to put him in an arm bar so he would let go. He stopped to look at you struggle and gripped tighter on your scalp dragging you along with him. Everyone watched silently as you were dragged out like a child.
> 
> When you arrived at his office he pushed you to the ground locking the door. ‘ _He has got to be insane.’_ You quickly recovered from the fall and went to the other side of the room to distance yourself from the maniac. “Are you fucking out of your mind?” you exclaimed. “Maybe” he replied. “You’re actually crazy, what makes you think you can treat me like this? I am NOT you're fucking pet” you scoffed. “No?” he asked slowly walking toward you causing you to back into the wall. “I told you y/n, you belong to _me_ ” he whispered as he moved your hair out of your face.
> 
> You pushed him away. “I am not a piece of land, nobody fucking owns me” you declared as you walked towards the door. Before you could reach it you felt a pair of hands grab at your wrist. He pinned you against the wall keeping your hands a your sides with a knee between your legs. You thought back to that night outside your room when he did the same thing. “Let me go” you croaked looking in his eyes. “Only if you promise to be a _good girl_ ” he whispered into your neck just low enough for you to hear. “What do you want Levi” you asked desperately. 
> 
> He moved his legs up till they brushed against your clit. You let out a small sigh trying not to alert him to your reaction. He took one of his hands from your wrist and moved it to your face making you look at him. You noticed his eyes were different, he didn’t look like he wanted to kill you. Instead what you saw was... lust? “You” he whispered. Before you could reply his mouth came crashing into yours. ‘ _What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening?’_ You hesitated but then began to kiss him back. ‘ _If this will not make him try to kill me every 5 seconds’_
> 
> As you kissed his hands began to explore the curves of your body. He gripped your ass picking you up as he led you to his quarters in the joining room. He threw you on the bed and locked the door. “L-levi” you said realizing what was about to happen. You were sitting on the edge of the bed as he walked between your legs not answering you. “Strip now” he ordered. “I-i” you started before he cut you off with a smack to your cheek. “I said strip” he said as he began to take his clothes off. ‘ _That should not have been that hot.’_ Without making him repeat himself again you stripped down to your f/c bra and panties. 
> 
> He watched you intently as you did so. “Off” he said noticing you weren’t completely naked. You hesitated a bit before doing as he said. ‘ _Holy shit am I about to have sex with humanities strongest solider?’_ Before you could think about it Levi grabbed your hair and forced you to the floor on your knees. “Open with your tongue out” he said sharply. You did as he asked watching him pull his length out and pump it a few times before placing it in your mouth. He groaned at he contact as he pushed his length down your throat. Trying not to gag you closed your mouth as tears rolled down your cheeks. Before you could register it Levi smacked you again. “Who the fuck told you to move” he said sternly. Your cheek started to burn as you opened your mouth again. 
> 
> With another groan he buck his hips causing more tears to fall. “Fuck you're so pretty when you cry for me” Levi said as he wiped your tears and positioned his hand in your hair. He moved his hips faster repeatedly causing you to gag even more. After a minute he slowed down and his thrusts got sloppy as he finished down your throat with a growl. You swallowed it all before trying to regain your breath and wipe your mouth. He grabs your jaw and makes you look at him you’re already so wet and he hasn’t even touched you. “Fuck, you little slut you took my dick so well I knew that bratty little mouth was good for something” he said as he brought you up for a kiss. 
> 
> He loved the way he tasted on your tongue. He pushed you on the bed and began to kiss down your body. From your neck to your thighs he kissed, bit and sucked till he knew you’d be able to see them his marks in the morning. You moaned in ecstasy as he placed a kiss on your clit. He took a finger and moved down your slit causing you to shiver. “Already so wet for me and i’ve barely touched you” he breathed taking your sensitive bundle of nerves in his mouth. “Levi... oh fuck please” you moaned. “Please what? Tell me what you want” he cooed as he added a finger in you. “Please god... fuck me” you cried. “You’re so pretty when you beg” he said adding another finger. “Do it again” he said as his digits pumped in you hitting your g spot. “Oh my god Levi fuck please please please” you begged. He pulled his fingers out of you causing you to whine at the empty feeling. Before you could ask him why he stopped he sheathed his full length into you causing you to let out a loud moan. 
> 
> After you got used to his size he ground into you causing you to take his full size. ‘ _Fuck his ego wasn’t compensating for something.’_ He pulled out leaving only the tip before he pushed himself back in and picking up his pace. “God Levi i’m gonna... oh fuck i’m gonna come” you screamed. “No, not until I say so” he said as he went harder. “Please fuck... please Levi let me come” you moaned. He pulled out of you and put you on your hands and knees before thrusting into you again. “You wanna come babygirl?” he asked speeding up. “Yes please fuck let me come” you said. You noticed he was slowing down and his thrusts were getting sloppy. “Come for me baby” he said releasing in you. That was all it took before your orgasm came close behind as he stroked in you riding out his own. When you both finished he pulled out and rolled on the bed next to you. He leaned over and kissed you as you tried to regain your breath. “You did so well for me princess” he said as he pulled you into his chest. 
> 
> He got up and cleaned you off as you drifted off to sleep. Your dreams were filled with the events that took place. He watched as you slept. “Pass huh?” he said quietly as he settled in bed next to you.
> 
> * * *


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi recruits you to join his team-not like you had a choice, but what happens when your feelings get tangled between him and a certain brown haired titan shifter.

* * *

Levis POV

* * *

> _I’ve never felt like this before. It’s all because of her, she’s my new obsession. I can’t even go a minute without thinking about how she tasted, the sound of her begging plays in my head on a continuous loop, she’s driving me crazy. I get jealous when I see her talking to other people she’s mine, no one else can have her **ever**. I want her to be in pain unless she’s with me. I want to make her need me so bad she doesn’t think of anything else except how to please me. I want to make her realize she’s nothing without me. I want to break her, to hurt her, to do horrible things to her I have ever since we bumped into each other. I know its wrong but i’ve never been one to give up what he wants. I want to tie her up and make her scream my name till she follows my every command. I want to own every piece of her till she has nothing left of herself. _
> 
> * * *
> 
> You awoke to an empty room with sunlight streaming through the windows. You stayed in bed for a while wanting to revel in the memories of the way Levi made you feel. When you got up you made sure to tidy up and throw on your clothes before heading back to your room. When you got there you thanked the universe for Ymir being asleep so you cold avoid the uncomfortable questioning of your whereabouts last night. You shook her awake so she wouldn’t miss the mission briefing for today and waited for her to accompany you out the door. When you arrived it was only a little bit before commander Erwin and Hange came to explain the details of the next expedition to retake wall Maria. You paid little attention only listening for the super important details as your eyes drifted to the side of the stage where Levi stood with his attention focused on the blonde. As if you had some awakening after the hook up you realized Levi is actually beautiful. I mean sure you knew he was attractive but something about how the sun shone and cast perfect shadows over his chiseled features or how the morning wind drifted through his hair, you realized he was absolutely immaculate. 
> 
> After the briefing you headed off to the stables to make sure your horse was ready for the mission. As you were brushing its mane you didn’t even notice Levi enter. He watched you intently as you tended to your steed. He saw the way you looked content, almost happy as you did something so trivial. He saw the way you hair flowed, the way you used the gentlest touch, and how you slightly hummed out of tune as you completed your work. _Utterly perfect_ he thought. He could spend all day watching you and never get tired. Just then you looked up at him with a puzzled expression wondering how long he had been there. ‘ _Was he just sitting there watching me?... why?’_ He probably wouldn’t answer if you asked but there’s no harm in trying right? 
> 
> “Levi were you just-“ you started before getting cut off. “Captain” he interrupted. You looked at him confused but just started again, “ _Captain,_ how long were you there? Were you watching me?” you asked with your lips turning up to smirk a bit. “Long enough, and maybe” he replied curtly. You didn’t expect him to be so blunt, your cheeks got hot as he stared at you. He loved watching you get flustered, knowing he could make you shy just fed into his extreme god complex. 
> 
> “Is there something you need captain” you inquired trying to change the subject. “Actually yes there is, I wanted to ask you to join my squad” he said in a monotone voice. Did you hear him right? ‘ _Join **his** squad?? As in the best squad in the entire scouts?’_ “Sir I don’t think i’m hardly qualified enough for that” you blurted out. ‘ _I mean I know I was in the top three in the survey corps... but this is completely different’_ You knew you had skills, pretty good ones at that but you were nowhere in comparison to humanities strongest soldier.
> 
> ”I used the wrong words before” he said. “What?” you asked confused. “I’m not here to ask you to join my squad” he started. ‘ _Huh?’_ “I’m here to tell you you're joining my squad whether you like it or not” he said coldly. “But sir there’s more qualified people, take Mikasa or someone else” you said desperately. While you knew it was a great opportunity to move up the ranks you couldn’t imagine being that close to Levi all the time. His moods changed and quite frankly you liked him but were scared of what he’d do to you.
> 
> Sure last night the two of you... ya know, but you knew he was still the same as before and you didn’t want to be caught on the receiving end of his mood swings anymore. He let out a small chuckle that sent shivers down your spine before he walked slowly towards you. Backing you into the wall he watched how you flinched at his hand coming to brush your hair behind your ear. He knew it was bad but he felt good knowing he scared you, this made your submission to him inevitable. 
> 
> “I told you i’m not asking _princess_ ” he whispered. His hand traveled from your thigh to your neck as he added enough pressure to your throat to make you grip his hands to try and remove them. He saw how you looked at him in fear, pleading with your eyes for him to let go but he didn’t. 
> 
> “I told you, you belong to me you don’t have a choice the sooner you realize that the easier this will be” he stated. “You _are_ going to join my squad and that’s final” he hissed adding more pressure to his hands before releasing your neck. You dropped to the ground in a coughing fit desperately trying to regain some of the air he deprived from you. You looked up to see his gaze was still on you. He looked down at you with what seemed to be satisfactory in his eyes? It’s like he enjoyed hurting you. And that was true, he did like hurting you. He enjoyed the sense of power he got from it and he wasn’t going to ever give that up. As you slowly stood up you knew there was no convincing him to find someone else for his team, his mind was set and that was that. You knew what Levi was capable of, you sure as hell weren’t a challenge for him no matter how skilled you were. Hell he could kill you without breaking a sweat and probably get away with it considering he was humanities only real chance at survival. He was a beast and you were now his toy. 
> 
> As you got to your feet Levi turned around and headed for the door. “Goodnight princess” he said disappearing out the door. “Fuck” you groaned. If titans didn’t end up killing you, Levi sure as hell would. When did things get so complicated? You tidied up from earlier and headed to the mess hall for dinner. When you entered it was just as lively as ever but you couldn’t enjoy it. You sat down with your food and ate as you drifted off into thought. ‘ _What am I gonna do? I’m never gonna last being by him’_
> 
> Lost in the dreaded what ifs of your situation you hadn’t even noticed Eren come sit next to you. He snapped in front of your face to get your attention. “What- huh?” you said coming back to reality. “I said I heard you’re a part of Levi squad too now” he replied. ‘ _Too?... That’s right Eren joined Levi squad.’ “_ Oh yeah I guess I did” you said. “That means you just get to spend more time around me” he stated with a wink. You just laughed at his horrible attempt to flirt but in all honesty you felt safer knowing Eren was going to be around you often. 
> 
> Letting the anxiety of what’s to come next go you engaged in conversation with Eren as he explained what Levis team was like and how they were gonna use him as a weapon against the titans. In all honesty you thought Eren was great not just because of his titan powers, but because he was so determined to succeed at whatever he did. As the night went on you and Eren continued to talk and hang out till curfew. If you were being truthful you could admit by the end of the night your “little crush” on Eren Yeager had become bigger. You admired him and everything he did, he treated you nicely unlike Levi and he genuinely seemed to care about you. To Levi it seemed like you were just his play thing he could boss around and torment, but with Eren you were never scared with him and you enjoyed his company. 
> 
> As curfew rolled around Eren and you slowly walked back to the girls hall since he insisted on walking you to your room. When you arrived the both of you stood in silence not wanting to let the night end. “I had fun with you tonight y/n, I hope we hang out more often” he said quietly as he nudged your arm. “I had fun too, and we’re definitely gonna hang out more” you said smiling at him. You went to grab the door handle but Eren grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug. At first you were shocked but then you sunk into him hugging him back. He was warm and safe, he made you feel like you were the only person on the planet with just a hug. The hug lasted for a while, afraid that the other would disappear if you let go. When you two finally pulled apart a hint of red grazed your cheeks. 
> 
> You gave Eren one last goodnight and went to your room flopping on your bed. Thankfully Ymir was already asleep so she didn’t question you about Eren. You changed out of your clothes into a tank top and some shorts it get easy for bed. As you laid awake you thought about what would happen if Levi knew how you felt about Eren. Sure he said he owned you but you sure as hell didn’t want to be exclusive with him... or did you. 
> 
> Maybe if you and Levi were together he’d stop treating you like this, maybe some part of him wants to express his feeling like Eren does but the only way he knows how is violence. ‘Wait why am I defending him?’ You liked Eren right? But why was it so hard to think about not being with Levi. You knew what he did to you was wrong, some might classify it as abuse so why? Why do you want to go back to him so badly? Why do you want to spend another heated night with him while he praises every part of your body? Why do you want to be with Eren but feel like you’d die without Levi? The questions kept building up leaving you with no answers. You knew how bad it was to put up with Levi. 
> 
> You and your mom suffered years of abuse from your dad. You knew how bad things could get if you continued with Levi, so why couldn’t you walk away? Why can’t you choose the safer path and be with Eren? Why?


	5. Pick up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first mission since enlisting into the scouts. A near death experience causes you to realize your feelings for someone. Will they feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all know how the “female titan” episode went so i’m not going to go into detail and i’ll put time skips so I don’t have to explain everything

Today’s the day of your first mission into titan territory and the day you have to join Levi squad. Only one of those makes you scared. Levi has been dead set on proving his dominance over you and you didn’t want him to prove it again. It’s not his actions that scared you, no its that look he has in his eyes. You’ve always been able to take a beating and give a worse one back. But now that’s not even a possibility. You’d probably be locked away in a cold damp dungeon for insubordination for attempting to put your hands on the captain, not to mention with his skill set you probably couldn’t lay a finger on him before he put you on your ass. 

Before you got completely wrapped up in your thoughts you got out of bed, woke up Ymir, and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. As you let the water flow over top of you it seemed all your worries went down the drain with it. Since this shower could be your last you made sure to enjoy it. As you finished you wrapped a towel around yourself and went to grab your clothes, except they _weren’t_ there? 

_‘What, I could’ve_ _sworn_ _I put them right here’_

You began actively searching for your clothes but they were nowhere to be found. Just as you were about to give up you heard someone walk in. “L-levi? Why do you have my clothes?” you asked with a confused look on your face. “Oh these? I thought you might enjoy walking around like a little slut for a while” he said standing there in a deadpan. “What?” you asked. “Don’t think I didn’t see you with titan boy _princess”_ he said coldly, walking towards you till you were backed against the wall. 

“So i’m not allowed to have friends?” you asked sarcastically. “No you’re not” he stated as he stopped a couple inches in front of you. “I’m not going to just let you dictate my life while I lie down and take it” you announced. “I would expect nothing less from you _princess.”_ He closed the distance between you two and grabbed your chin with his thumb and forefinger turning your face up to look at him. “But remember who it is your rebelling against, there will be consequences don’t say I didn’t warn you” he whispered. 

Before you could say anything he let go of your face shoved your clothes in your hands and left without another word. Great just great, you have to face death with this man today and he’s already mad at you. You got dressed quickly and headed to the mess hall. You grabbed your food and headed to your table but you were stopped by hange. “Come sit with us y/n you're on shortys team now come meet everyone” she said dragging you to the table before you could object. 

As hange returned to her seat the only empty one was between Levi and Petra. Cursing whatever god would listen you sat down in the empty spot. Hange was across from you and began introducing everyone. Eld, Oluo, and Gunther. You just caught there names you were too distracted to hear anything else because as soon as Hange started talking Levis hand made its way to your thigh. 

What you didn’t realize was it was a settle gesture of possession. While you were trying to keep your impure thoughts at bay, Levi made sure Eren could see his hand placement. As you were spacing out Levis hand moved up till he reached your clothed clit. He rubbed small circles over the material sending waves of pleasure through your body. You still hadn’t noticed Eren who watched everything from his seat at the end of the table. 

As you were about to reach your orgasm Levi stopped and his hand returned to your thigh. When you turned to look at him he didn’t acknowledge you instead he looked straight ahead as if nothing happened. However you did see a certain pair of green eyes on you and your breath hitched in your throat as the brunette boy stood from the table and stalked off towards the stables. ‘ _That asshole did it on purpose, great Eren probably hates me now.’_ You wanted to tell him it wasn’t what it looked like. But what was it then?

You’ll figure that out later but now you have to go talk to Eren. When you tried to stand up to follow him Levis hands gripped tightly against your thigh. When your eyes met his were daring you to go after him, daring you to disobey him so you could see just how far he would go to keep you all to himself. You stayed put making a mental note to apologize to Eren later.

After everyone finished eating you all headed to the stables to ready your horses. Your team would be in the center rank which was the safest part of the formation. When everyone’s horses were equipped and ready you headed out for your first mission.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

You were laying on the ground unable to move. The female titan had came out of nowhere and you and the squad decided to engage in combat to protect Eren. But now... everyone was dead and Eren was taken. You were pretty sure your ribs were cracked from her swatting you like a fly. You wanted to go and fight to save Eren but your body wouldn’t listen. You just sat there all alone and began to cry. 

You felt a pair of strong arms pick you up. You looked up and saw Levi. Before he could speak you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t protect them or Eren” you said balling. “They’re dead and she took Eren and I couldn’t stop it I’m so sorry” you finished as you looked at him. You thought he would tell you to stop crying and man up, but what he did next you couldn’t of predicted in a million years. He hugged you back. “I’m glad you’re safe _princess”_ he whispered. 

He set you down on a tall tree branch and said he would be back for you as he and Mikasa chased after Eren. And later just as he promised he was back for you. He made you ride with him instead of with the other injured, he’d almost lost you because he wasn’t with you and that would _never_ happen again. He knew so many people had lost their lives today, but all he could care about was you.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

As you arrived back at HQ Levi carried you to the infirmary and stayed with you as they bandaged you up. When they released he thanked them and walked out with you in his arms still unable to walk. You thought he would take you to your room but he didn’t. “Levi where are we going?” you asked softly as you laid your head on his shoulder. He didn’t answer but when he made the next turn you knew where you were going. 

He unlocked his office door, walked in and headed to the joined room. He set you on a chair and began to take your shoes and clothes off without a word. When he was done he threw your blood stained clothes in a hamper and headed into his bathroom and started running a bath for you. When it was done he returned picking you up setting you in the tub. You stuttered out a thank you and he just caressed your cheek with his thumb and went back to washing you. 

In all honesty Levi didn’t want to talk. Every time he talked to you the image of you crying all alone played in his head. He wasn’t there to protect you and he should’ve been. But he promised himself that he will be there for you now no matter what. If it was anyone else he wouldn’t act like this, but it was _you._ His princess and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone take you from him. 

When he was done he dried you off and reached into the cabinet for bandages and wrapped you back up. His touch was gentle, as if you were a fragile glass and would be broken at the slightest touch. When he was finished he caressed the bandages with his thumb and looked at you. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you _princess,_ it wont happen again.” he said. You were taken aback at what he said. Levi has never acted like this, but this side of him it sounded like he was scared and hurt. Could he really be scared to lose you? No he wasn’t he was terrified to lose you. You were the best thing in his life and he knew he couldn’t live without you.

He picked you up and brought you back to his room sitting you on the edge of the bed. He shuffled through his drawer before he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He came back over to you removing the towel that covered your otherwise bare body. He stared for a second but then began to put his clothes on you. When he was done he looked at you and his breath hitched, in his clothes to him you looked like the most perfect thing ever.

“Lay down, i’ll be right back” he said softly. So you did, you let your body sink into the mattress that smelled of linen and musk. The mattress that smelled of him. You finally realized why you couldn’t stop putting up with him. You were utterly and hopelessly in love with Levi Ackerman. 

You felt a weight next to you, he was back. He blew out the candle lighting the room and slipped under the covers next to you. He wrapped his arms around your midsection carefully to avoid your broken bones and pulled you close with your back to him. “Levi” you said softly. “Hmm?” he replied as he nuzzled his face in your neck. “Thank you for everything, it means a lot to me” you said as you caressed the arm he wrapped around you. He planted a kiss on your shoulder and gripped you a little tighter. “I’d do anything for you y/n, you don’t have to thank me” he said. Yeah you never stood a chance against these feeling for him. “L-levi” you said again. “I love you” you whispered. “I love you too _princess_ ” he replied softly. “I always have” 

In that moment everything was ok. You were both broken. You had both lost so much.

 **We’re not just broken** , we’re shattered but at least we have each other to pick up the pieces.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3 Thank you so much for the kudos and everything it means a lot


End file.
